What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?
by lespetitesmorts
Summary: Beca is a barista working alone and Chloe likes a little sugar in her cup. A Barden AU.
1. 1

The morning rush is Beca's favourite part of the day. It sounds stupid, right? The busiest time of day should be the worst, when you're run off your feet and everything is chaotic. But it's that perfect blend of chaos and order that makes it thrilling. There is always something to do during that time and you just get in the groove. Beca loves organized chaos.

"We need more chestnut praline syrup! Benji, can you grab more 2% from the back? Jesse, I need you to find me some soy beverage, and Fat Amy, I swear to God, if you keep stuffing those cranberry bliss bars into your pockets when you think I can't see you, I will put you on separate shifts from Bumper for the rest of your life!"

So yeah, maybe Beca also just likes the power trip. And the free coffee that feels really well-deserved after the rush, before she schleps off to class for the afternoon and leaves the up-and-comer Emily in charge.

Technically, Luke's the manager and Beca's just the assistant, but Luke's hardly ever there so really she's the one in charge. She makes the schedules, chooses the day-to-day playlists (which yes, usually feature her own mixes), and gets to decide when she works. It's a pretty good gig. Plus, she rarely has to cook for herself. Living off the day's uneaten sandwiches and close-to-expiry coffee makes student living a lot easier on the budget.

Luckily, school's almost over for the semester and everyone will leave for Christmas break. Her Starbucks technically stays open over the holidays, but no one ever comes in, so she spends most of it making mixes behind the counter and trying to create fun, new experimental beverages.

It generally works like this: The first week or so of classes of the new semester go by pretty slowly. People are still well-rested from their time at home and are living off care packages that mean they don't need to hit the Bux twice a day just to look alive.

Week three is when the crash hits, when it seems like everybody and their mother are going into sleep-deprivation and midterms and papers are coming due. Then, it plateaus for the rest of the semester until the three weeks surrounding finals. Beca has her fingers on the pulse of Barden's student body. She holds the keys to the caffeine.

So imagine her surprise when she gets a customer on New Year's Eve. She'd spent the morning with her laptop hooked up to the shop's sound system, foregoing her headphones because no one is going to come looking for coffee, so she might as well make use of the subwoofer. And then a girl walks in right as she's fiddling with the bass for a "Titanium" remix.

The girl looks around at the empty shop and then finds Beca sitting on the counter, laptop on her crossed legs. Beca glances over when she hears the door chimes, before her eyes go right back to her screen. When it registers that there's actually someone in the shop, she jumps off the counter, shoves her laptop underneath the till, and pulls on an apron as quickly as she can.

"Sorry, are you open?" The girl asks, slowly approaching the counter.

"Yes, we are. Sorry. Wasn't expecting anyone to come in over the holidays." Beca smiles at her as she opens up the till. The girl is cute, bundled up in a puffy winter coat, a hat with earflaps containing what looks to be a lot of red hair, and a lovely blue scarf that draws attention to the girl's eyes. "What can I get you?"

The girl beams. "Well," she pauses as she scrutinizes Beca's chest. It's over so quickly Beca doesn't even get to say 'Hey, my eyes are up here,' before the girl continues. "Beca, I'd love a peppermint mocha. Venti. 3 extra pumps, extra topping, and oh, give me an extra shot of espresso to end the year."

Beca nods. "Usually I'd ask for your name, but considering you're the only one here, I'm going to assume you know the next drink's for you."

The girl laughs and unbuttons the top of her coat. "My name is Chloe."

Beca smirks, and makes a great show of popping the top off of her Sharpie to write Chloe's name. C-L-O-O-E-Y, she writes, purposefully giving it the most ridiculous spelling she possibly can. Chloe hands over her Starbucks card, but Beca waves it off.

"Tell you what," Beca barters, filling with end-of-year, now-or-never confidence, "Have a nice little conversation with me, let me ask you a couple of deep, probing personal questions, such as what your favourite colour is, and it's on the house." It sends a rush through the barista. She's never flirted with a customer before, never offered anything on the house. She worries about rejection as soon as the offer leaves her mouth.

Chloe positively glows, though. "That'd be awesome! It's blue, by the way. I don't have anywhere to be."

Beca feels a warmth in her chest and tries to hold onto that feeling as she bustles around, making Chloe's drink that's more sugar than coffee. When she's done, she presents it with a bit of a theatrical flourish, hoping that Chloe will find it endearing, and she's not disappointed.

"Milady," Beca announces, offering the cup with a bow. Chloe laughs as she takes it.

"Thank you kindly, young miss," Chloe volleys back. Beca darts back behind the counter to refill her own mug of black coffee, and just as she's putting in a pump of vanilla syrup (because why the hell not) she hears Chloe groan.

"God, I hope you don't actually think my name is spelled this way," Chloe pouts. It's Beca's turn to laugh.

"No. I just felt like messing with you. It hasn't exactly been a busy day."

Chloe nods like she understands. Then she tilts her head to one side. "Where'd the music go? I could've sworn something was playing when I came in."

Beca swears. "Shit, sorry. I adopted the sound system since I wasn't expecting anybody. I'll put on some Christmas music." The DJ heads back for the counter, but Chloe tugs on her arm.

"No, whatever was playing before was good. I'd never heard it before and I liked it."

There's a blush creeping up to Beca's cheeks now. "Did you?"

The redhead nods enthusiastically with a smile before taking a sip. "Yeah, what was that?"

Beca heads behind the bar and pulls her laptop back from under the till. "Oh, just one of my mixes. I like the sound in here when there's no one around. It's a different feel than in my headphones." She finds a playlist of her newest stuff, songs that haven't yet graced the Starbucks speakers, and hits play. As soon as she does she feels like smacking herself upside the head. _What am I doing?! I don't let anybody listen to my stuff! Jesus Christ, Beca, rein it in!_

"Wait, you made this?" Chloe asks, a mix of awe and disbelief colouring her words. Beca nods. "That's amazing! So you're a DJ?"

Beca nods as she sits down across from Chloe, who reaches out to grab Beca by the wrist. "I think we're going to be fast friends."

Beca smiles. "Me too."


	2. 2

"So what brings you to my Starbucks this New Year's Eve?" Beca asks, glancing at Chloe before returning her attention to her mug. Absentmindedly, she runs her fingers atop the handle, concentrating on the line within where the coffee meets the white ceramic of the cup.

"My best friend wanted me to come back early in order to go to a party with her tonight. Since she 'dares not sully the temple of her body' with caffeine, and I ran out before I left for break, you're kind of the only coffee shop open today," Chloe answers, taking a sip from her cup and wrapping her hands around it for warmth.

Beca nods at the air quotes. "Yeah, you struck me as the Mom-and-Pop coffee shop type." Chloe raises an eyebrow in her direction at the teasing statement.

"You have the Mom-and-Pop coffee shop vibe, too, so long as they also sell vintage records and tape decks," Chloe returns playfully.

Beca lets the remark roll off of her because it's completely true. She'd rather be tending the coffee bar at a small indie coffee shop with CDs and vinyl decorating the walls. Maybe with a small stage in the corner for evening serenades from a rotating list of local musicians and herself. Unfortunately, the only one around campus wasn't hiring when she went looking for a job, and now she's comfortable here. She even likes her co-workers.

"Sounds like fun, though," Beca deadpans half-heartedly. Honestly, she's not a party person, but she could sure as hell try if she knew that Chloe would be around.

"It is, actually. Nothing spells friendship like getting drunk together," Chloe beams.

With a snort, Beca jokes, "Is that the next milestone on our friendship journey?" She's chuckling before she even finishes her sentence.

Chloe's face moves from lowkey shocked to barely containable excitement. "Oh my God, yes! You should totally come!"

The indulgent smile Beca was wearing is gone in an instant. "No, thank you."

Big blue eyes peer at her and long lashes blink slowly, pleading with the brunette. "Please, Beca?"

Resolutely, Beca shakes her head. "Sorry, dude, not a party person. Also, people suck, and drunk people suck even harder."

Chloe huffs. "I will file a complaint with your supervisor about how unhelpful you're being."

Beca smirks. "Go for it. I'm right here." At Chloe's embarrassed expression, Beca decides to play with her new friend a little more. "Shall I get you a pen? Or, maybe I should just throw one at you from across the room so you can use it as an example of how unwilling I am to help you?"

Light chuckles erupt from the redhead's lips before her expression turns thoughtful. "If you're in charge, why are you working today?"

Cue Beca's perfected, casual shrug of indifference.

"My people have places to be, people to see, and I just need a spot to mix some beats together. So why not chill in this nice warm store, with an endless supply of coffee, and a pretty stellar sound system," Beca pauses. "It's not a bad life."

"You're not bad, Beca..." Chloe pauses, tilting her head in playful seriousness. "Wait, what's your last name?"

"Mitchell," Beca supplies. Chloe nods determinedly.

"You're not bad, Beca Mitchell, not bad at all." She grins triumphantly. "Sounded good, right? Authoritative?"

Beca laughs, "It was pretty solid."

"Mine's Beale, by the way, in case you come across a good opening for an authoritative, declarative statement."

Beca scoffs. "Are you some kind of English major or something? 'Declarative statement,' really?"

Chloe snorts into her coffee. "No, I'm pre-med. But I do love a good opportunity to get nerdy. Go ahead, ask me what I think of social constructs," she adds flirtatiously, playing up her saucy wink.

"I dunno, dude, that sounds more like third date material," Beca replies, Chloe's flirtatious energy too contagious for her to resist.

"Getting ahead of yourself aren't you? A second date needs to happen before the third."

"And a first date, but okay, just overlook that," Beca rolls her eyes.

There's a glint in Chloe's eyes. "Ouch, sorry this Starbucks and my company aren't up to your first date standards."

The words stop the DJ in her tracks. She splutters, mouth gaping, eyes frantic, and wide. "You're horrible, Chloe Beale. You don't want to go out with me."

Chloe reaches out and places a hand on Beca's. "Don't you tell me what I want, Beca Mitchell."

Beca gulps, lost in the intense glare coming her way from across the table. Then Chloe shifts gears completely, once more becoming energetic and cheery.

"Go on a date with me instead. Say, maybe a New Year's Eve party tonight?"

Unable to speak, trying to find the words, any words.

"I'm going to take your silence and your clear attempts to say something as a yes." Chloe laughs. "So here's my number," she tugs a napkin towards her and pulls out a pen. "And here's the address. I'll see you there at 8."

Chloe sips the last of her coffee, and gets up from the table. "Thanks for the coffee. Make sure you call me." She dumps the cup in the bin by the counter, and then walks out the door.

Beca's still frozen at the table when Chloe walks back in a moment later. "Dude, hurry up and call me. Come on, it's been like two whole minutes. Step up your game, Mitchell."

Beca's laughter follows Chloe out the door this time, and not 15 seconds later, the pre-med student's phone is ringing.

"I'll see you tonight."


	3. 3

Jesse picks up on the third ring.

"Becaw! What's up, dude?"

"What's my best outfit?"

Jesse laughs. He can feel her displeasure through the phone. "Wait, actually?"

Beca huffs. "Yes, actually. I have a date tonight and I —"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, Beca Mitchell, my best friend and patent loner — _Beca Mitchell_ — has a date tonight?"

"Yes," Beca snarls. "Whatever, forget I called."

"Wait, no, please don't hang up," he replies immediately. "Sorry, it just caught me by surprise."

The grunt Jesse gets in response is unimpressed. He presses on nevertheless. "So... where are you going?"

"Doesn't matter. What do I wear? All I own are plaid shirts and various jeans."

Jesse rolls his eyes. "Okay, have you done laundry since I left for break?"

Indistinguishable mumbles are all he receives. He sighs. "Beca..."

He can hear the pout in her voice. "No." He shakes his head, chuckling a little bit.

"Fine, do you remember that short-sleeved black button-up with the funky collar?"

"...maybe."

"Wear that and your red plaid skirt. Your date can thank me later. I accept popcorn and sour gummy worms."

The hesitation hangs around Beca so thickly, Jesse can feel it through the phone. "What, Becs?"

"Don't you think it's not really a 'me' outfit? I don't want to, like, give her false expectations."

Jesse snorts. "Where did you meet her anyway, Bec?"

"Starbucks."

This time he laughs. "She's seen you in a dirty apron and a regulation Starbucks t-shirt, I think her bar will be pretty realistic."

"Ass," she remarks, but there's not bite in it.

"You love me. Now go, see if tonight's your lucky night."

"Gross."

She ends the call immediately, but she can still hear his loud guffaws even after it's back in her pocket.

"I'm fucked," she mutters, but goes to the closet to grab Jesse's suggestions anyway.

xxxxx

"Bree! I'm bringing a date tonight!" Chloe calls out as soon as she slips through the doorway of their apartment.

Aubrey emerges from her bedroom already wagging her finger in the air. "What? No! This is BFF-time! Best friend date! Not Chloe finds a piece of ass and leaves me alone time!" Aubrey tosses herself melodramatically onto the couch.

Chloe raises an eyebrow at the theatrics. "Bree, we both know that you're going to go off and find someone to mack on within 10 minutes of entering the damn place. We both also know you're only going for Stacie Conrad. So if I want to come prepared with a date instead of having to find someone at the party to entertain me, then I think it's all good."

Aubrey levels a look at her friend, but Chloe just waves it off. "You know I'm right, Bree."

Sighing, Aubrey admits, "Fine. But I want at least thirty minutes of concentrated BFF time before she shows up."

Chloe grins. "Then we'd better get there for 7:30." She makes sure Aubrey's looking before she shoots a pointed glance at the wall clock.

A few muttered expletives and Aubrey disappears back into her room.

The pre-med student leans against the kitchen counter for a moment, taking a deep breath. She loves Bree, swear to God, they're practically sisters, but sometimes she just needs a breather.

xxxxx

"Jess…"

"Nope!" He says gleefully, stopping a classic-Beca monologue about how this is a bad idea. He even puts two fingers on her lips to shut her up.

She shudders and steps back. "Ugh, why would you do that?" As soon as he'd walked in and pulled more details about the evening from her, she regretted calling him a second time.

Jesse shakes his head. "I came over because I could feel you freaking out through the phone. But, dude, why are you even worrying about it? This is a college party. Even if you fuck up, people will be too drunk to remember, Chloe included. Just don't get blackout drunk and no matter what happens, we can call this a win."

"We?" Beca scoffs, looking at herself in the mirror again. It doesn't feel right, like false advertising.

"I'm your lesbro! Built-in wingman capabilities. Your victories are my victories, and vice-versa," he explains, picking a bag of gummy bears off the desk and starting to snack.

"Maybe she won't notice if I don't show up," Beca flops onto her bed, already giving up.

"No!" He marches over and pulls her to her feet. He's not that strong, but Beca's also not that big; she settles for glaring menacingly at him. She really hates being manhandled.

"Just go to the damn party, Becs, or I'll make you watch _The Lord of the Rings_ ," Jesse threatens.

Beca pauses, considering. It's not that long…

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm talking the entire trilogy. Director's cut. Just you, me, and the TV screen for 24 whole hours." The pleasure he's taking from this is disgusting.

"Okay! I'm going!" Beca grabs her phone and wallet, and looks around for her keys.

"When are you supposed to be there again?" He asks, lounging on the computer chair.

"8."

"Then you'd better run." When Beca turns to look, Jesse's gesturing at the clock: 7:58 p.m.

"Fuck!" Beca groans. "Fuck it, I can't find my—"

Jesse holds out her keys.

"Damn you, Swanson," she huffs, already leaving when she adds, "Let's go, get out, I gotta go."

But Jesse doesn't move. "I'm good here. I wanna hear how this ends."

"Then we'll talk tomorrow," she says, turning back to pull him out the door.

"Fine, but don't forget to call me!" Jesse demands as Beca locks the door and starts walking.

"Whatever weirdo!"


	4. 4

_Should've never come to this fucking thing, she's not even here, why did I fucking both—_

"Beca!"

It's kind of sad how much Beca's heart jumpstarts at the sound of Chloe's voice.

"Oh, hey, Chloe," Beca trails off, looking around for something to lean against. She settles for taking a quick sip from her cup instead, but it goes down the wrong pipe and she sputters, bending over to try and live.

Almost instantaneously, there's a hand on her back, rubbing comfortingly as Beca recovers from a mild case of choking. Chloe hands her a yellow cup, but Beca shakes her head.

"Dude, no, I don't think drinking vodka will help, but thank you."

"It's not vodka," Chloe replies brightly, thrusting the cup into Beca's face again. "It's water."

Beca glances up and makes eye contact with Chloe, and, is it just her, or is there something different about Chloe's eyes?

Chloe nudges her with the cup again, and finally, Beca takes it. After a few quick sips, Beca gestures towards Chloe's face. Concern abruptly crosses Chloe's features, but relaxes into a flirty smile as soon as Beca speaks.

"What did you do to your eyes? They're more vibrant than usual. I don't remember them being that... Mesmerizing in the Starbucks lighting."

Beca takes in Chloe's grin, plays back the last few seconds in her mind, and quickly turns mortified. "Oh my God, okay, can we just pretend I didn't say that?" She turns to her cup of some sort of punch, eyeing it warily. "Something funky's in this."

Chloe raises an eyebrow. "So you don't think my eyes are mesmerizing and vibrant?"

Beca's cheeks flush. "That's not what I said."

"You're cute when you blush," Chloe notes, all smiles once again. She takes Beca by the hand. "Word to the wise, though, if you're on a date with someone, maybe don't try to take back any compliments. Gives the wrong impression."

And then Beca's being given a tour of Chloe Beale's Barden.

"Jeez, do you know everybody?" Beca asks, after tugging the yellow water cup free from Chloe's hand and drinking a bit.

Chloe laughs, a little louder and a little more carefree than when they'd first met up at the party, but even though Chloe's had a few alcoholic beverages, her energy hasn't really wavered.

"No, I just know a lot of these people. It's an a cappella party. We're kinda close-knit," she explains, and duh, how did Beca not notice before that these people are all singing nerds.

"Oh, right, that's like, a thing now," Beca deadpans, pushing the cup back into Chloe's hand. Chloe pulls the cup of punch from Beca and takes a long swallow. Somewhere along the way, Chloe decided that each of them carrying two cups was ridiculous, so they would share each and hold hands in between.

It didn't feel that gross, holding hands, when it was Chloe holding Beca's. Chloe pulls Beca along to a bench at the edge of some trees, away from the house.

"We haven't really had a chance to chat," Chloe states, putting her cup down and getting Beca to do the same. She takes both of Beca's hands in her own. "So, you want to mix music?"

Beca chuckles a little embarrassedly. "Yeah, I'm hoping to move out to L.A. and start paying my dues as soon as possible."

But Chloe doesn't laugh. She nods enthusiastically, "Yes! Your mixes are so good! Any club would be lucky to have you!"

And even though Beca doesn't have to elaborate, even though Chloe hasn't asked and doesn't even know to ask, Beca continues, "I actually, um, I want to produce music. Like, other people's music, I want to help people's creativity flourish and help make new music and provide soundtracks to people's lives."

She flushes when she realizes just how much more she let slip than she meant to, and inwardly curses the alcohol she's been throwing back at Chloe's side.

"That's so cool! Who do you want to work with?" Chloe's so into this conversation, so genuinely interested in the plans Beca has for the future that Beca slips. She slips just a little bit down the slope of infatuation and knows that _she could fall in love with this girl_.

So they chat about Beca's future Grammy-winning career, Chloe's interest in teaching kids about music, and what their time at Barden has looked like thus far.

Beca gets lost in the exuberance dancing in Chloe's strikingly blue eyes. She gets taken in by the ease of the conversation, the automatic comfort she feels in Chloe's presence.

When Chloe gets up sometime later, Beca doesn't even question it, just follows the gorgeous senior, hanging tightly to Chloe's hand.

Yeah, she'd follow this girl anywhere.

They head back inside the party just in time for the countdown to midnight.

"I don't kiss on the first date," Beca says, a reflex and an excuse all rolled into one.

Chloe winks. "Neither do I." She pulls Beca in closer anyway.

"So what is this?" Beca asks, automatically wrapping her arms around Chloe's body.

"This is the second date," Chloe smirks as everyone moves down the countdown from two to one.

At zero, Chloe leans in, but it's Beca who acts without thinking, cranes her head up, and presses her lips to Chloe's.

It's cliche, straight out of the disgustingly mushy romance movies Jesse sometimes makes her watch, but even knowing all that, it's the best kiss Beca's ever had.

"Go out with me," Beca says as soon as she pulls away, mind whirling.

"When?" Chloe asks, and maybe it's just in Beca's mind, but she swears the other girl is breathless.

Beca grins up at her and takes Chloe's hand. "Right now!"

 **THE END.**


End file.
